


This star's your guide: Bean/Mora

by JenniferMallick



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Disenchantment, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: Why did Mora leave? Was it a dream? No, just a crappy storm to ruin her love life. Figures.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	This star's your guide: Bean/Mora

The wind had whipped and shook the palm trees to and fro. It was a terrible storm. Rhonda had been the first to swim away. Of course. And then her mother had tried to signal for her to go as well. But she couldn't just leave Bean. Not when her heart was yet again so invested in another person. 

"Mora!" her mother called, while her grandmother talked about Sangria until she too disappeared below the waves. Safe. "Whoa. What?" Bean watched as the little umbrella in her coconut drink sailed off into the wind. 

"We need to go, Bean!" the blue-haired mermaid immediately grabbed onto her hand, interlacing her fingers with the other's. That's all it took, Bean was quick to hurry off of the beach and into the water with her. 

And then everything went dark. 

Slowly, she came to. Immediately the blonde looked around, saddened that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Her hand went to the starfish necklace around her neck, which was nowhere to be found. Panicking just as Elfo came into full view.

"She's gone." Bean frowned, her face paled. Disappointment in her eyes.

"Let's go back." she huffed.

The two started to walk away, their shadows getting longer. Mora sat on a large rock, deeper out to sea. Perhaps this is what was best.

This was where drowners belonged. Safe. What happened if she ever had let go of her hand when they swam? Or what if one of the other mermaids decided to lure her into the ocean themselves? There were so many if's, and not enough when's. 

Though Bean didn't see, Mora waved her hand in the water, making it ripple. The waves drew out, releasing the necklace to the sand. Saddened that Bean hadn't seen, she drew the waves back in, taking the keepsake with her.

"Until we meet again." and then, she was gone.


End file.
